


Adolescent

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [238]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus overheard some students make some lewd comments about his favorite beautiful headmistress, and low key goes off (ft. VERY petty klaus)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [238]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Adolescent

Watching from afar, Klaus occasionally flicked his fingers in time to the symphony running through his mind. He smirked each time the boys whirled around in confusion, slapping at their elbows or the back of their head. But when his hand dropped to dip back into the water at his side, the cup was stolen in a flash. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He shrugged, grinning up at a furious Caroline, who looked quite ready to tip the water over his head. “Raising a little mischief. Isn’t that what happens at a boarding school?”

Though she didn’t soak him, she gave him a taste of his own medicine with a flick of water to the face. “Usually from the teenagers living here, not the ancient hybrid who should really know how to be a responsible adult by now.”

“You’re lucky I chose such a petty revenge, sweetheart. They surely deserved something bloodier.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat next to him on the bench with a huff. “I’m a big girl, Klaus, one used to the gossip mill of Mystic Falls. I can handle a few boys leering at me.”

His teeth ground to hide the tips of his fangs. “Maybe I’m the one who can’t.”

“Suck it up, buttercup. Leave my students alone.” The cheery tone made him smile, as did the easy way she laced her arm with his. “Come on, let’s go distract ourselves with dinner. You’re buying.”

Of course he was, he thought wryly. Anything to throw her power over him in his face, and better to keep him occupied away from the adolescent antics. With Caroline pulling him along, however, he couldn’t find it in himself to object.


End file.
